nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath (The Disaster)
Aftermath is the second Zombies map that is part of "The Disaster" saga. Taking place two weeks following the events of Fallout, Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary observe the destructive motives of Unit 14 at a destroyed factory in Hamburg, Germany, which is a secret Unit 14 hideout. Overview Aftermath takes place at the remains of a factory located in Hamburg, Germany. The city itself was affected by the nuclear fallout, with a nuclear power plant being located near the city. Because of all of the debris, much of the map features some medium range combat, as well as lots of close-quarters-combat. Like with the previous map, the Mystery Box, Perk-a-Colas and Pack-a-Punch return. Story Two weeks have passed since the destruction of the nuclear power plant, reducing much of the world into a crumbling wasteland. Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary, who all survived the disaster thanks to hiding out in a fallout shelter back in Finland, manage to use intel they obtained from the Finland reactor to locate a Unit 14 hideout in the ruins of a factory in Hamburg, Germany. After reaching the factory, they encounter tons of zombies, all of which were created by Unit 14's experiments. During the fighting, they are contacted by another mysterious voice, saying they are close to finding out where "they" went. After gaining access into a warehouse hidden under tons of rubble, they stumble upon TJ, who was wearing a black cloak with a red belt tied around his waist. As the four called out his name, TJ then summons a crossbow from nothing, saying he is no longer TJ, saying he is his "Soulless". TJ's Soulless explained that his name is "J.X.T.", saying he is what is left of TJ after his soul was removed back in Excavation. The four then question what become of the others, with J.X.T. saying it's none of their business before charging towards the four, engaging them in a fight. After a long brutal fight, the four manage to defeat J.X.T., who then drops his crossbow as it fades away. He then tells them that "Yaxnor" is guarding a base in the Netherlands before fading away. With no other leads, the four then head for the Netherlands in search of Yaxnor. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Monkey Bomb * Face Melter * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * One Down - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Aftermath, learn what became of the others. * RIP-off - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Aftermath, kill forty zombies with the Face Melter. * Classic Beverages - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Aftermath, drink all four original perks. * The Future is Bleak - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Aftermath, kill a zombie with each weapon found in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The mystery of what became of the four must be uncovered. Songs * Hollow Bastion (Piano Version) by Patrem can be activated by shooting the three radioactive signs around the map. Audio Logs * Three audio logs created by Unit 14 can be found around the map, each detailing their success in their plan. Navigation Category:The Disaster